Who Got the Titans High?
by Skeith the First Phase of 8
Summary: I told you that I was finishing it at another site (I even gave the address) No one listened. :(
1. A Bake Sale and A Repetitive Flashback

Who Got the Titans High?  
Part 1  
Let's Get Them Stoned!  
  
M.R.D.: This is my first Teen Titans fic (but isn't my first). This is just a random thing I'm doing, and it starts out with Cyborg and Beast Boy. THIS IS NOT A BEAST BOY BASHER! I just like making fun of him, even though I think he's cool.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I wish I owned Raven.  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy were just going around town in that car Cyborg had built. The two had been looking for the store to buy the food the other Titans had wanted, but had no idea where the store was located.  
  
Cyborg: Where the hell is that damn store!?  
  
Beast Boy: I dunno (Looks over at the park), but there's a bake sale. Maybe we can just get stuff there?  
  
Cyborg: That's not such a good idea. Remember what happened the last time you forgot Raven's tea?  
  
Beast Boy: (Starts thinking, for the first time in his life)  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Beast Boy: Sorry Raven, but I forgot your tea.  
  
Raven: (Evil glare)  
  
Titan's Tower: (Blows up)  
  
All of the Titans, except Raven: (Burnt and crispy) *_*.  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
Beast Boy: I'm sure she'll forgive me this time.  
  
Cyborg: Yeah right shorty.  
  
Beast Boy: I'm not short! Anyways, let's just go to the bake sale. We'll get her tea later.  
  
Cyborg: Alright.  
  
They pull up to the side and get out of the car and enter the bake sale, which the banner suspiciously (Whoa! I used a big word) had two pieces of weed on both sides of the banner. (Yes, Cyborg and Beast Boy are both idiots)  
  
~~~Back at Titans Tower~~~  
  
Robin: I hope they don't forget Raven's tea again.  
  
Starfire: Yes, remember what happened?  
  
Robin: (Thinks)  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Beast Boy: Sorry Raven, but I forgot your tea.  
  
Raven: (Evil glare)  
  
Titan's Tower: (Blows up)  
  
All of the Titans, except Raven: (Burnt and crispy) *_*.  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
Raven: What are you two doing?  
  
Robin and Starfire: Nothing.  
  
Cyborg: (Walks into the room) WE'RE BACK!  
  
Beast Boy: AND WE GOT FOOD!  
  
Raven: Did you get my tea, because you remember what happened last time?  
  
~~~Flashback~~~ Beast Boy: Sorry Rav-  
  
M.R.D.: That is enough of the same Flashback!  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
Beast Boy: We got you something special.  
  
Raven: What?  
  
Beast Boy: We got you some special brownies.  
  
Raven: (Evil glare)  
  
All of the other Titans: (Put on helmets and run behind the couch)  
  
Beast Boy: (nervously) Their from a bake sale.  
  
Raven: I ASK YOU TO GET ME SOME DAMN TEA AND YOU COME BACK WITH BROWNIES! THIS IS THE SECOND F***ING WEEK IN A ROW! YOU SHOULD OF REMEMBERED SOMETHING SO SIMPLE AS PICKING UP SOME F***ING TEA!!!!!  
  
Beast Boy: Their really special.  
  
Raven: I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY IN HELL!  
  
Beast Boy: (Throws a brownie at Raven and she eats a little by accident)  
  
Raven: Hey, that is good.  
  
All the other Titans: Thank goodness that's over.  
  
Raven: (Still eating) You guys need to eat this! It's really good!  
  
Others: Alright.  
  
They all enjoy the feast of brownies, until Starfire asked what was in them.  
  
Starfire: What are in these delicious brownies?  
  
See I told you she says that.  
  
Beast Boy: Well, when I asked the guy he said "All the normal brownie fixings, plus some weed."  
  
The other Titans stop eating and look at Beast Boy and Cyborg.  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg: What, something wrong with the brownies?  
  
M.R.D.: It's time for me to rap this up. I'm planning on doing a sequel after this. Well, now that the Titans know that there is weed in the brownies that they have eaten, what will happen? READ AND REVIEW OR I'LL TELL RAVEN THAT YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR NO TEA! 


	2. A Stoned Walk Around the Park and What t...

M.R.D.: After a long wait, I bring you chapter two. Sorry it took so long, I was caught with some illegal fire- never mind. I'm going to change the concept of the fic, though I don't know what into. I said this before, but it was kind of misunderstood, THIS IS NOT A BEAST BOY BASHER! I THINK HE IS COOL, I JUST LIKE TO MAKE FUN OF HIM SOMETIMES! Every show, cartoon, anime, book, you got the idea has a character you like, but you also like to make fun of him/her.  
  
Don't rat on me for doing the South Park scene wrong, I don't watch it, but I have a friend who dose.  
  
Disclaimer: I got Raven tied up and in my kitchen, cooking food for me.  
  
2) A Stoned Walk Around the "Park" and what the hell is monkey butter?  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg: What, something wrong with the brownies?  
  
Raven: You two are the stupidest people on the planet.  
  
Robin: Well, I wouldn't say the stupidest.  
  
~~~On some remote island~~~  
  
Jeff Probst (I think that's his last name): Welcome to "Survivor" (Thinking) *I hate this show.*  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
The Titans agreed with Robin, but then began to feel the effects of the "brownies"  
  
Starfire: Is it just me, or does the T.V. look a lot like that guy from "South Park"?  
  
Beast Boy: Hmmmmmmm, South Park. Wait! (Runs to the computer thingy) Which one makes everything all wavy?  
  
Raven: The yellow one!  
  
Beast Boy: (Presses the yellow button)  
  
Everything gets all wavy and the sound of someone throwing up is heard.  
  
Raven: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, my head.  
  
The Titans somehow had changed clothes to what the people from South Park always had on. They were also in CONSTRUCTION PAPER MODE! That's a disturbing image.  
  
Raven (Kenny): MmmmMmmmMmmmmMmmmmmmmMm.  
  
Cyborg (Cartmen): (Laughing)  
  
Robin (Stan): Shutup Fat ass!  
  
Cyborg(Cartman): I'm not fat, I'm just big boned!  
  
Raven (Kenny): (dies)  
  
Beast Boy (Kyle): Something killed Raven!  
  
Robin (Stan): You Bastards!  
  
Starfire (Chef, that right, Chef): (Walks in unexpected) What's going on children?  
  
Robin (Stan): Raven died again.  
  
Starfire (Chef): Well, you knew it was going to happen.  
  
Everything some how goes back to normal  
  
Raven: I'm alive again?  
  
Robin: I guess so; I also think we aren't stoned anymore. Wait! I take that back.  
  
Beast Boy: Why do you say that?  
  
Robin: Well, Raven looks like a giant lizard, you are a giant cake, Starfire looks like a paintingt by Picasso, and Cyborg is making out with his car.  
  
Beast Boy: Cyborg is making out with his car.  
  
Raven: Oh dear sweet grandma! I can't believe he's making monkey butter with the T-car!  
  
Everyone but Raven and Cyborg: Monkey butter?  
  
Raven: You would know if you watched "The Daily Show."  
  
Beast Boy: I've got an idea. Hey Cy, Look over here!  
  
Cyborg: What! Can't you see I'm busy!?  
  
Beast Boy: (Somehow rips off Raven and Starfire's clothes)  
  
Raven and Starfire: Hey!  
  
Cyborg: *_* Oh my. . . (Strokes the T-car) I'm sorry baby, I won't look.  
  
Everyone but Cyborg: X_X  
  
Raven: Can I have my clothes back.  
  
Beast Boy: No, and neither can Starfire.  
  
Raven and Starfire: -_O  
  
Beast Boy: S**t.  
  
Raven and Starfire begin to attack Beast Boy  
  
Robin: I'll save ya'!  
  
Beast Boy: (Form one of those dust cloud things) No thanks! I like in here.  
  
Robin: Maybe we are stoned.  
  
M.R.D.: That was weird, too weird. Let go again, let go again! Maybe tomorrow I'll put up a third chapter, or I might wait an other month or two. 


	3. Two Part Chapter!

M.R.D.: And now it is time for chapter three, the chapter where the Titans decide to drive across America to find the one responsible. They're going to need help, and guess who decides to join them. SLADE! Also, to make up for the fact I don't update often, this chapter will have two parts! Cool!  
  
3, part 1) The Plan to go Across Country  
  
Last time the brownies began to take effect, and Cyborg started to *Insert word of chose* his T-car, Beast Boy ripped off Raven and Starfires clothes (You guess if they were in their underwear), and Robin just stood there, looking like a(n) *Insert word of chose*  
  
Robin: TITANS!  
  
Raven and Starfire stopped hurting Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy: Ah man! It was getting good under there.  
  
Cyborg: Who's your engine baby?  
  
Robin: CYBORG! STOP!  
  
Cyborg: But it's my car! I created her!  
  
Raven: Actually, you created the first T-car. You and I created that one to replace the old one.  
  
The Titans: . . .  
  
Raven: -_- Where the hell are my clothes?  
  
Robin: Titans! We must find who ever made those brownies! The effect is wearying off. However, we need some help. We need someone who knows a lot about weed.  
  
~~~Outside Slade's pad~~~  
  
Beast Boy: You knock.  
  
Robin: You heard Beast Boy, you knock.  
  
Raven: (Back in her clothes) Beast Boy asked you.  
  
Robin: My mistake, Starfire.  
  
Starfire: (Same as Raven) But Beast Boy addressed you.  
  
Robin: Cybor- WOULD YOU STOP THAT!  
  
Cyborg: (With a mini van) You know size doesn't matter for me.  
  
Robin: Fine, I'll knock. (Knocks on the door)  
  
The door starts to open, and smoke begins to fill the air.  
  
Slade: (In his mask and underwear) Robin! I see you brought your friends. I guess we're going to try that sixsome we thought we would try.  
  
Robin: Not today. We actually need your help with something. Bring anyone you can.  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
Inside Titans Tower, the familiar heroes were standing in front of their T- car, along with Aqualad, who somehow got to the tower. On the other side stood Slade, Jinx, Gizmo, Thunder, Lightning, and Blackfire (Who had escaped from that prison)  
  
Robin: Now! You've all been assembled to help us because you are the top weed smoking professionals in the universe! I believe the one who sold us the brownies resides here! (Points to the map)  
  
Everyone: Reno?  
  
Robin: Yes Reno. If we find him here, we can take the information on the way to make those brownies, without the taste of the pot in them. Who's in?  
  
They all say I am, except Gizmo, who was busy with the new goggles he invented.  
  
Gizmo: Oh Starfire.  
  
Slade: Let me see those.  
  
Gizmo: (Hands him the goggles)  
  
Slade: Oh Robin.  
  
Everyone: o.O  
  
Gizmo: Alright! I'll come you bunch of ass****s!  
  
Robin: Good, because we leave at noon!  
  
Aqualad: It's already 11:59 am with 5 seconds left.  
  
~~~five seconds later~~~  
  
The Titans were all in the T-car, Cyborg at the wheel, while in the Mystery Inc. van, Slade was driving.  
  
Blackfire: Where did you get this ugly car?  
  
Slade: A long time ago, in a state far, far away.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Slade: Shaggy, I am your father.  
  
Shaggy: No! That can't be!  
  
Slade: Well, I was your father's bi*ch when we were in prison.  
  
Shaggy: That explains a lot. Well then male mommy, I want you to have the Mystery Inc. van.  
  
Slade: Cool! (Drives away after Shaggy gives him the keys)  
  
Fred: (Walks out of nowhere) Where's the van?  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
Jinx: That was just sad.  
  
M.R.D.: Now it is time for part two. Here are the seating arrangements so you won't be confused T-car: Drivers seat-Cyborg, Passenger seat- Aqualad, in the back (From left to right) Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin (They all somehow fit). In the Mystery Inc. van: Drivers seat- Slade, but then Lightning, Passenger seat- Lightning, but then becomes Slade, On the Second row (From left to right) Thunder, Jinx and Blackfire, and Gizmo is in the trunk space of the van where Scobby and Shaggy always sat.  
  
3 part 2) The Trip Begins  
  
Day one-  
  
The Titans and Slade had been on the road for only a one hour.  
  
Cyborg: I had installed this system into both our cars before we left so we can communicate with the other car. Once I flip this switch, the TVs in both cars will turn on (The TVs are on the dashboard) and I'll have control on when to turn them off also. (Truns on the communicating device) Hello, Slade? Are we coming in?  
  
~~~In the other car~~~  
  
Slade: Yes.  
  
On the TV- Robin: Hey Slade! Look out your window!  
  
Slade: What? (Turns his head and sees Robin flip him off) Why you little s**t. (Gets up and moons the T-car)  
  
Thunder: Slade, Aren't you driving?  
  
Slade: Oh sh-  
  
(The Mystery Inc. van (From now on it's called MIV) hits a tree)  
  
Lightning: That's it! I'm driving!  
  
Blackfire: We're all dead.  
  
~~In the T-car~~~  
  
Cyborg: Oh! Are ya'll alright?  
  
Beast Boy: Why are you worried about Slade?  
  
Cyborg: Not them, the MIV! I haven't -  
  
Raven: Cyborg, if you finish that sentence, I'll kill you.  
  
Aqualad: (Looking in the car mirror) Who's a sexy beast? You are! Oh yes you are!  
  
Raven: Please shoot me now.  
  
Starfire: (Takes out her Christmas present from Cyborg, a machine gun) Would you like to say hello to my little friend Raven?  
  
Raven: Oh God, please shoot me with a bolt of lighting.  
  
(Lightning nearly hits the T-car)  
  
On the T-cars TV- Lightning: Sorry, I sneezed. We are officially back on the road, I'm driving now. No worries.  
  
Starfire: They're all dead aren't they?  
  
Robin: Knowing Lightning, most defiantly.  
  
They had all been on the road for at least a few hours when it began to get dark.  
  
Starfire: It's getting dark. I think we should stop.  
  
Cyborg: Oh no. Night?  
  
Starfire: What is wrong?  
  
Beast Boy: Every time it gets dark out, Raven acts a little weird. Usually she is calm at night back at home because she has a medication for what she does, but we forgot it.  
  
Raven: (Twitch) What the. . . (Twitch) This could only mean one thing. (Sticks her head out the window) IT'S NIGHT TIME! (Gets so happy she flashes the other cars)  
  
On the TV- Lightning and Thunder: Can she do that again?  
  
Raven: IT'S NIGHT! It'snightit'snightit'snight! (She's saying it's night really fast)  
  
Cyborg: We better find a motel.  
  
Beast Boy: I'm not staying in a motel! I wanna stay at a hotel!  
  
Cyborg: Fine. (To the TV communicator) We going to look for a hotel alright, so when we see one, we'll stop.  
  
On the TV-Jinx: I see a Hotel! Just turn left up here.  
  
Cyborg: All right! Its time to get some sleep after we check in!  
  
Both cars pull up into the parking lot of the hotel, but forgot to look at the name of the place they are staying. THE ISLEEPHERE HOTEL! (A horse neighs, a fish swims, dogs bark, and lightning flashes)  
  
Lightning: Sorry! I sneezed again!  
  
M.R.D.: Well, Chapter three is done, and the adventure to Reno has begun. Enemies have united to find the one that can make the Titans high again! Will they succeed? What is so wrong about the Isleephere Hotel? Find out in the next chapter! 


	4. I Really Should Update Sooner

M.R.D.: Chapter four! I have had major writers block between every chapter, that's why it takes a while for a new one, so just be patient. Due to a special request, MyImmortalSadExchange will appear in a cameo.  
  
MyImmortalSadExchange: Really?  
  
M.R.D.: Really, and you just spent it.  
  
MyImmortalSadExchange: (Glare of DOOM)  
  
M.R.D.: Just joking. Here is chapter four!  
  
Note: I'm going to call you by the name I saw in your bio, Forever Dark, if that is alright.  
  
4) I Really Should Update More Often  
  
Hotel clerk: Sorry, no Vacancies, Didn't you read the sign?  
  
Robin: There wasn't a sign out there.  
  
Hc: Really? SLIM! SHLOMO (sh-low-moe)!  
  
Everyone: Shlomo?  
  
Slim: (Really skinny, and bald)Yes?  
  
Hc: Where's that sign!? Where is Shlomo?  
  
Slim: Beats me.  
  
Shlomo: (Comes out of no where, short and fat)) Sign is up!  
  
Hc: Good! Now lets go to Canada to find the legendary monster!  
  
Beast Boy: BigFoot?  
  
Hc: No! The mythical creature known as the Moose!  
  
Everyone:-_-;  
  
~~~Outside~~~  
  
Raven: (Dizzy) My head. What happened?  
  
Jinx: You went crazy. Luckily Beast Boy found your medicine.  
  
Raven: Thanks Beast Boy  
  
Beast Boy: Don't mention it.  
  
Raven: (Blushes)  
  
???: DON'T HIT ON MY BEAST BOY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A shadowy figure lands in front of the group.  
  
Everyone: You!  
  
Gizmo: Hey sexy.  
  
Beast Boy: What are you doing here- - - - - - - Terra?  
  
Terra: Because, the author likes me. (Yeah, I like Terra. So what if she messes up the Raven/Beast Boy stuff, that doesn't mean a thing)  
  
Slade: Terra! Finally! Join me! For I, am your father!  
  
Terra: -_-; Does that ever work?  
  
Slade: Not really.  
  
Blackfire: Idiot.  
  
Terra: Now as I was saying, Beast Boy is mine!  
  
Raven: No! He's mine!  
  
All of a sudden, the surrounding area becomes a wrestling platform. Robin and Slade are behind the desk, wearing suits.  
  
Robin: Hello ladies and gentlemen!  
  
Slade: Welcome to the first annual Titans death match!  
  
Robin: Two enter! One leaves!  
  
Slade: In the right hand corner: Raven! In the left: Terra!  
  
Robin: The winner of the match gets to claim the trophy!  
  
Starfire and Blackfire wheel in a statue of Beast Boy, Alright, the real Beast Boy, in one of those things that Atlas put all the titans in.  
  
~~~The crowd~~~  
  
Cyborg: Come on! Fight!  
  
Lightning: Who took my Pixi Stix?  
  
Thunder: (Eating Pixi Stix)  
  
Forever Dark: (Walks in) Wrong room. Oh, well. (Goes into the crowd)  
  
The match began; Terra and Raven began to fight in such a way, that describing it would make this R rated! So I'll tell it to you like this: (Holds up picture of Raven and Terra that he drew, and they are stick figure)  
  
Drawing 1: (Terra with a knife, and Raven with a rocket launcher)  
  
Drawing 2: (Terra throwing the knife, and Raven firing the rocket)  
  
Drawing 3: (The knife explodes along with the rocket)  
  
Drawing 4: (Terra throwing an other knife)  
  
Drawing 5: (*To Graphic To Describe*)  
  
Forever Dark: Come on!  
  
M.R.D.: I CAN'T TAKE IT! Two hot looking Titans fighting to the death!  
  
Forever Dark: What's wrong, you're the author.  
  
M.R.D.: I have a solution!  
  
~~~In the ring~~~  
  
M.R.D.: Ladies stop. I like you both so don't kill each other. Kill him. (Points at Aqualad)  
  
Aqualad: (Singing) When I think of me, I touch myself.  
  
Jinx: I thought it was "When I think of you".  
  
Terra and Raven: Alright.  
  
Because Aqualad is stupid, he doesn't see the four foot wall of earth and the "No Vacancy" sign flying at him.  
  
Aqualad: X-P  
  
Forever Dark: That was pointless.  
  
M.R.D.: I know, but I must leave!  
  
Forever Dark: Why?  
  
M.R.D.: I don't like being in my own fics.  
  
Forever Dark: Fare enough.  
  
Cyborg: Who are you guys?  
  
Forever Dark and M.R.D.: (Leave)  
  
Robin: Well, we got one extra seat, you wanna come Terra?  
  
Terra: For what?  
  
Robin: (Explains the whole thing) . . . and then I asked you to come with us, and then you said "for what", and then I said-  
  
Terra: You've already explained that!  
  
Robin: I did.  
  
Terra: -_-;;; Fine, I'll come.  
  
Beast Boy: Yeah!  
  
M.R.D.: And so ends a new chapter with a new member. Sorry about Aqualad, but I don't like him that much. 


	5. Where the Hell Have you Been?

M.R.D.: Hello my peeps, I haven't been here for a long time. I've been busy and expanded my art skills and drew a very sexy pic of Raven in me binder during Math class. I've been so busy that I almost stopped writing all together (Check my bio). Three month has this fic rotted away on the shelf of FanFinction.Net (YOU LOUSY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP DELETING ZAZIE'S FICS FOR NO REASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Crap, now I'm going to be kicked out. Any way, here is the newest set in my fic.  
  
P.S.: My sister is a bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5) Where the Hell Have you Been!?  
  
To recap from the last chapters, some messed up sht happened. What was the stuff that happened? Read the previous chapters! The group is still at the hotel, standing in the middle of the parking lot.  
  
Robin: I feel like we haven't done any thing for three months.  
  
Cyborg: We haven't done anything for three months but stand out here, waiting for the lazy ass author of the fuked up fic to write a new chapter!  
  
Starfire: I'm also afraid that because of his long absents, some of us have decided to leave.  
  
Robin looks around to see Beast Boy, Terra, and Raven having a threesome, Slade making sweet, passionate love with Aqualad's corpse, but no Gizmo, Thunder or Jinx.  
  
Lightning: I bet there all doing it.  
  
Cyborg: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE T-CAR WON'T START!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven: (From under Beast Boy) If you had stopped having sex with it then maybe it would work!  
  
Slade: (Suddenly gets up off of Aqualad's corpse, his pants are still down) We can use the Mystery Inc. Van Transformer Mode of Absolute Pokiness with the Weiner Roast on the Side!  
  
Everyone: The what?  
  
Slade: Basically, we fuse the cars in to one mega mobile!  
  
Starfire: I still don't see it?  
  
Slade: That's because we haven't made it yet.  
  
Starfire: Not the car, your Hala-hala.  
  
Slade: (Looks down)  
  
Starfire: Hehe.  
  
Blackfire: My sister.  
  
And so they start working! Working faster and faster and faster and faster until 3 seconds later they get the T-Car/M.I.V. combination!  
  
Blackfire: What do we call it?  
  
Robin: The T-Van!  
  
Starfire: That's gay. How about The Pimp/Whore mobile!  
  
Everyone: oO  
  
Raven: How about The Thing That What Drives.  
  
Because Raven is so damn sexy, they agree with that name.  
  
Lightning: I christen you The Thing That What Drives! (Breaks a bottle of vodka over the hood of the car)  
  
Car: (Whose voice is provided by the one, the only, Stephen Hawking!) Intruder! You will fry!  
  
Everything explodes, then implodes, then explodes, then implodes, then explodes, then implodes, and then goes back to normal.  
  
Raven: Do that again and I'll kill you!  
  
Lightning: (kicks the car) Piece of crap!  
  
Car: Bring it on bitch!  
  
There is a huge fight but stops the moment Raven finished her copy of Johnny, the Homicidal Maniac, by Jhonen Vasquez (Most of you might know him as the guy who created Invader ZIM)  
  
Raven: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Picks up a random chainsaw and hockey mask and starts foaming at the mouth)  
  
Everyone: OO;;;;;;;  
  
Raven: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(TV static)  
  
Stewart: (Yes, the one from Mad TV) Chang it back.  
  
Stewart's Mom: Now Stewart, what dose mommy say about little boys that watch violent, stupidly random TV shows.  
  
Stewart: I don't wanna say.  
  
Stewart's Mom: Say it.  
  
Stewart: I don't wanna say.  
  
Stewart's Mom: Say it.  
  
Stewart: Little boys that watch violent, stupidly random TV shows grow up to work on Mad TV. (I like Mad TV! Stewart is funny!)  
  
M.R.D.: That's it for now. What is Raven going to do? Will I update within the next year? Will Stewart grow up and and change his name to Michael McDonald and then work on Mad TV? Who knows and who give a Spam!? 


	6. Anyone else got the song from FLCL stuck...

M.R.D.: Not much to say now except, here ya' go!  
  
6) Anyone else got the song from FLCL stuck in their head? I know I do!  
  
Last time Raven was going to kill Lightning, but I wouldn't like to see the DC equivalent of Marvel's Pyro get killed, so Raven just smashed him on the head with a blue guitar, while riding a yellow Vespa.  
  
Robin: Did you know that most of the animation styles were based on FLCL?  
  
Cyborg: I did not.  
  
Robin: Idiot.  
  
Starfire: I feel that they return.  
  
Blackfire: What does that mean?  
  
Starfie: Look (Points at shopping cart coming towards them. Gizmo, Thunder, and Jinx are ridding in it)  
  
Lightning: Owwww, my head. (Sees the shopping cart coming right at him) Brother, you return! Oh happy da- (Gets run over by the shopping cart)  
  
Jinx: I got the alcohol!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone, save Jinx, Thunder, and Gizmo: Really!?  
  
Jinx: YES! And we drank it all, right Unicorn person? (Stares at an empty space)  
  
Some random guy in a group of random group of people: IT'S YOU!!!!! (Runs up and grabs Jinx) THE ONE WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!!!!  
  
Jinx: What the fu-k are you talking about?  
  
SRGFSRGOP: The one that was told in the prophesies told by, Speedy.  
  
Speedy: Yep, told ya' she'll come. (Notices Robin) Robin!!!!!!!!!! How long has it been?  
  
Robin: I don't know, but we haven't slept in a long time.  
  
Raven: How may guys are you sleeping with?  
  
Robin: Let's see, Slade, Speedy, Batman, Alfred, Michael Jackson, Wildebeast, Hot Spot, the Flash, Lex, Superman, Green Lantern; both the white one and the black one, Fixit, Mumbo Jumbo, Richard Simmons, Mike Tyson; well he actually raped me, but I didn't mind; Beast Boy-  
  
Raven and Terra: (Glare at Beast Boy)  
  
Beast Boy: It wasn't my fault! The bees made me do it!  
  
Slade: Alright, let's get goin'. The Thing That What Drives! Transform!  
  
The Thing That What Drives started changing in to a gigantic mech, that stands on two legs and has many lasers.  
  
Blackfire: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, it's got chicken legs.  
  
They all climb in the mech's many compartments. Speedy also jumps in.  
  
Thunder: There are no more seats.  
  
Speedy: (Jumps in Robins lap)  
  
Raven: Oh great, now we have to deal with that for the trip.  
  
Jinx: No you don't. (Curses Speedy and he crushed by a pipe and thrown out, and then tied to the leg of the Thing That What Drives)  
  
Blackfire: Chicken legs.  
  
Gizmo: Screw you all!  
  
Thunder: Slade, don't you think someone would notice the giant robot rampaging towards Reno?  
  
Slade: That's why I just hit this little thing and it goes back to normal (Hit's button and it transforms into car mode)  
  
Raven: Speedy was still on the leg when it transformed back. What does that mean?  
  
Starfire: (Looks out the window) That's odd. Someone put ketchup on the ground out side.  
  
Robin: (Teary-eyed) Speedy.  
  
And so the drove and well, they finally left their stae and Pennsylvania, heck, they made it to Ohio, but that's when some sad stuff happened.  
  
Beast Boy: Starfire?  
  
Starfire: (Ignores him)  
  
Beast Boy: Green-Eyed Monster?  
  
Starfire: (Ignores him)  
  
Beast Boy: Weird little alien girl.  
  
Starfire: Yes?  
  
Beast Boy: Oh, nothing, the author just wanted me to do that.  
  
Starfire: I've been meaning to ask, who is this author?  
  
Raven: Some guy who is making us do this stupid sh-t for fun.  
  
Starfire: Where does he live?  
  
Cyborg: Who knows?  
  
As he says that, they drive by me, I'm holding a sign that says "Smoke Pork" and I'm currently high on Pixi Stix. (Just on a side note, I'm eating a Pixi Stix while I write this, and I live in South Carolina, not Ohio, so how did I get there? It's magic!)  
  
Slade: I feel like we're in a sitcom.  
  
(An ice cream van that says "Buzz Beer" on the side drive up right next to them.)  
  
Guy with glasses (Gee, I wonder who that is): Hey buddy, you lost?  
  
Robin: Yeah, I guess. Where are we?  
  
Guy with glasses (Alright, we know who he is) Drew: You're in Cleveland, Ohio.  
  
Robin: Thanks!  
  
Lewis: Who was that?  
  
Drew: Some kid dressed up as Robin, didn't even look like him.  
  
M.R.D.: That was weird, but hey! Their in a new state! And getting closer to Reno, where they will get their weed. 


	7. Becuase you all would not read my commen...

Who Got the Titans High?

Vol.2

Enter the Weed

For those of you wondering, this whole story takes place sometime after Season 3, so Brother Blood is half robot.

Quick recap from Vol.1: Stuff happened.

Well, the heroes and villains had been driving, and driving, and driving, and driving, and driving, and driving, and driving, and driving, and driving, and driving for a while now. So long they have been driving that I forgot what happened. Oh screw it!

Raven: Cyborg, are you sure we're going the right way?

Cyborg: Of course I'm sure! I'm the one driving! (They all drive pass Titan's Tower) Oh look, hitchhikers.

Mad Mod: Do ya' think they would stop for us?

Brother (Brotha') Blood: Yeah, dat car be that what stops and picks us up!

Fixit: I am Fixit. I am Fixit. I am Fixit.

Mad Mod: How do you suppose we turn him off?

Mumbo: I'm blue, da ah dee dab ah die…

Fixit: I am Fixit. I want to cut myself. I am Fixit.

T-Car drives right pass them.

Mad Mod: Ay! What about us you little duckie!

Fixit: I could just make something with the stuff I would try to slash my wrist with.

Brother (Brotha') Blood: Yo' home-boy, why you be so suicidal?

Fixit: Because, I am Fixit. I am Fixit. I am Fixit. I am Fixit. (5 months later) I am Fixit. I am- (Sleeps)

Mumbo: I say we follow those Titans and steal what they take!

Mad Mod: But Fixit is a good guy, even though some sites are stupid and still classify Fixit as a villain, idiots. Besides, he reminds me of that carnie that made who I am today.

Brother (Brotha') Blood: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

MEANWHILE!

The Titans and the villains arrive at a Bed n' Breakfast, only without the beds. Alright, it was some stranger's house that they broke into.

Raven: Yelling at a bagel WHAT! You mock me! Fck you, you fried Cyclops! Why if only the power of my biscuit's goodness was as powerful as the cheese between my toes then you would be a Pop Tart! In fact I only wish me fishy friend would come and 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15... Oh my God you have no nipples! Hurry doctor hurry! The fried Cyclops has no nipples!

Robin: Calm down Raven, just because they forgot the cream cheese…

Raven: Silent filthy bird sht boy! I WANT MY CREAM CHEESE!

They all back away slowly as Raven began cutting the table with a ferret.

Back with our villains of the story, not the ones that are going to Reno, but the OTHER villains, let's call them The Four Janitors!

Mad Mod sits on the couch and turn's the TV on.

Guy on TV: Buying roses for your date: 25.00. Getting her a nice ring: 89.00. For everything else, there's masturbation.

Mad Mod: He has a good point.

Fixit: (Holding knifes above his wrists) Slashy slash.

Brother (Brotha') Blood entered the room, he was wearing his bling and stuff like that.

Brother (Brotha') Blood: Men, and half human-robot! I have received word that the Titans and some other people are going to Reno, but are currently in Canada. Now! Let us go!

Mumbo: But I thought we were trying to get to Vegas?

Brother (Brotha') Blood: Reno is near Vegas.

Mumbo: Oh.

Now back with the Titans-

Horrible Ferret Monster: Raaaaaaaaaaawqqaffffffffffffghryioooooodfawerdfuckfiwhqahgjkasijhgarew! (Explodes)

Robin: What a crazy adventure that was.

Jinx: Yes, let us hope that won't happen again.

Beast Boy: Don't worry, the author wrote that part down with a lot of detail.

Skeith (Me): Uh, yeah……………………………………………………………………. Bye!

Terra: Wait, how can I be here if this takes place after the fight with Slade after he fell into the vol- (Turns into a rock)

Beast Boy: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Oh well.

Terra: (truns all normal) Yay, I'm back!

Raven: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Slade: Does that mean I'm dead?

All but Slade: (whistles.)

Some guy: Hey! What the hell are you doing in my house?

Everyone: Oh sht.

They all run out of the house while Some Guy is chasing them.

Some Guy: (Calls 9-1-2Canadian Police Number) Help, police, some freaks and a pedophile were in my house and now they are on the run!

Police Guy on Phone: Herewaba reaaba heytaba eadinghaba?

Some Guy: They went down Fuckyoubitch St.!

The Titans were running and running and running when Robin tripped and fell on top of Slade.

Slade: Why Robin, I didn't know you wanted it now.

Police man #1: Eyhaba! I oundfaba hetaba respasserstaba!

Beast Boy: What did he say?

Gizmo: I don't know ass-wipe, I can't speck Canadian.

Robin: Titans and others go!

Back at the dump-

Fixit: I am fixit, I give you our car: "The P.I.M.P Mobil".

Mad Mod: What does that mean?

Fixit: People In Ma' Pants.

Brotha' Blood (Notice that it's no longer "Brother (Brotha')" Blood?): Now with dreadlocks Me thinks that it need a new name. The Fixit Utility Car Kracka'!

Mumbo: Yeah! The F.U.C.K! I like it!

Brotha' Blood: Now then, let us go follow the Titans!

They drive off in a flash and in 10 sec. they will be right were the Titans are, oh, they are now there.

Police man #2: Pointing at Brotha' Blood Ooklaba! Tiaba's a hitewaba Amaicanjaba!

Brotha' Blood: What the fck he say man?

All the police people surround Brotha' Blood, the white man who wants to be black.

Cyborg: Good, he was a distraction now lets get out of here!

They all hop into the car thing that I know has a name, I just can't remember it right now to find to midgets and Mickey Mouse, oh wait, it's just Mas y Menos and Bumblebee.

Cyborg: Was up Bee?

Bumblebee: snore

Lightning: She's asleep! Let's do her!

Blackfire: Me first!

All: O-O

Blackfire: What, uhhhh, he said it! points at Thunder

Thunder: This is fun!

Lightning: Bother! Stop playing with yourself!

Thunder: Stands up, has a Thunder action figure in his hands Why? It's fun to play with myself! I'll do it all day if I could! In fact I will! I will play with myself!

All of a sudden, there is a flash of light and Aqualad and Speedy are standing on top of Thunder.

Robin: LOVER!

Speedy: I'm not like that any more. The author now likes me a little more because of Titans East 1 and 2.

Aqualad: Same here. Holds up a fish bowl with a fish in it He even got me this fish, Jezebel. Who loves you baby! Who loves you!

Speedy: Shut up! I'll eat that damn fish!

Aqualad: NO! She's the only thing I love more then me!

Bumblebee, Mas, Menos: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz…

Jinx: Lets strap them to the top of the car.

Cyborg: No, only strap Bee to the top of the car, put Mas and Menos in the engine, make sure they're touching.

Because of this, the car know moves reall really fast! In fact they're already in the place that supposed to be the home to all the admin/mods of Teen Titans Girls. We will not tell you other people. More good news! They killed all the Nazi bastard admins at Teen Titans GO! That have no idea how to run a site! no offence

P.S: If my English teacher (This fic will get old so its my 10th grade one) is reading this some how, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME SAY THE PELAGE IF I DON'T WANT TO!

ASGT: Why are you making them come here?

Skeith: Dunno? Mr. Blonde?

Mr. Blonde: SleepingMmmmmmmm, Incredible Hulk, touching me.

Chief: I can't make up my mind about who to date! Both real and fictional!

Anyway, back to the story, it was here that the Chosen One learned a vauble lesion, Iron Claws hurt like CRAP! Oh wait, wrong story, where were we at? Oh yeah, the Titans and More left the place that is fictional which is where we live, and made it to England?

The Titans and other people drive pass Big Ben, disappointing Robin and Slade.

Robin Slade: IT'S A CLOCK TOWER?

Robin: I thought you said it was a Clock strike

Jinx: I wish, but no, I said Clock, though I wouldn't mind sClock strikeing a big cClock strike while he fClock stirkss my vClock strike. (This isn't for kids B-) )

All the boys; but Robin and Slade; Blackfire and Me: WE'LL DO THAT!

Meanwhile

Brotha' B: Smoking a joint and wearing those Jamaican hats. Yeah man, I was all like 'Why you talkin' to tha ducks?' and he was like 'Because they're me ancestors…

Fixit: What is that thing Mod is smaking?

Mad Mod: Smaking

Mumbo: You don't wanna know.

Puppet Mumbo: 5 minutes Mr. Amazing! 5 minutes! You're so sexy, do me!

Fixit: That puppet. It sounds a lot like you. How depressing, where is my rope?

Mumbo: Well Fixit, you also sound like me if I was a depress, suicidal, Robot man that lives in a dump.

Fixit: What is this show the puppet spoke of?

Mumbo: Oh, he's always saying that.

Mad Mod: Smaking even faster

Some fat guard: Alright, you's be set free.

All: By whom?

: By us! Killer Moth! And this fat guy.

Fat Guy: Control Freak you stupid bug!

Killer Moth: Come Larva M-3 19!

Silkie: Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Jumps out a window and flies away, into to sky to fight the evil known as the Homeless, so depressing, yet so tasty

Killer Moth: Didn't know he could do that.

Back in England

Voice: Ba-ba-barbarian! Ba-ba-barbarian! Ba-ba-barbarian!

Cyborg: I knew he would do that. Oh look! There's the place where they film the Harry Potter movies!

Dan He's cool: So I saw 'Voldemort!' and Ron and Hermione fall to the floor in fits of seizers?

New NEW Director guy: Yes, yes they do.

J.K. Rowling same as Dan: But I didn't write that in the book.

NND: Who's directing this? You? It's not like this is your movie or anything!

J.K.: But I wrote the novel this movie is based on!

Mad Mod: And when do I come in a Harry's DADA professor?

Alan Rickman same as the others: Who wants WAFFLES?

All: We do!

NND: Alright, after the waffles we begin the lightsaber practice for the fight between Hagrid and Drth Vader.

Cyborg: Man that looks like it'll be a great movie! Hey, who wants show tunes?

All: NO!

Thunder: I need to piss- never mind.

Robin: Uh, Cyborg, should we check on Màs and Menos?

Cyborg: They're fine.

Shows Màs y Menos's rotting carcasses, but don't worry, some how I'll bering them back.

Raven: Hey look, it's those guy Points at Mad Mod, Bro.B, Fixit, Mumbo, Killer Moth, and Control Freak.

Killer Moth: You, stop for us!

Terra: Screw you! Hay! I haven't aid anything for a long time.

Slade: Don't say that to my helpers in my plot to kill you all and steal this Reno Weed! Oops…

Terra: Oh yeah, that's what we came here to do.

Blackfire: I'm tired of this, I wanna go back!

Cyborg: Yeah, this is getting weird. Lets go home, come on guys, we'll give you a lift.

And they drive off into the sunset, going home. Home. Home. Home. Home. Homie G….

10 seconds later!

Beast Boy: I feel like some brownies.

Cyborg, I got's some right here. Pulls out some brownies Lets start eating!

And eat the all did,

Hero and Villain,

Adult and Kid.

And the Control Freak,

Blubber and all,

Sat too at this feast

And he himself,

Carved the first piece………………. Of brownie.

Little did they know that they continued eating and eating the same brownies that started this journey, why they even flied around when all of a sudden…

Silkie: Crashes through a window Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Terra: Man bug! You dare try to fight me!

Silkie: Pulls weed out of somewhere on his person and smokes some Now! I am completed! No one can stop me! You idiots! You had no idea that it was me! I made the weed, here in the Tower! Reno is my stores name!

All: You?

Mad Mod: But ya' just a littl' bugger!

Silkie: Yes, now CUE BATTLE MUSIC!

Battle Music: Silkie Silkie! KILL KILL KILL KILL! Silkie Silkie! KILL KILL KILL KILL! Silkie Silkie! KILL KILL KILL KILL!

Silkie: Now, FIGHT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Starfire: My little Bungof! Hugs Silkie

Silkie: Too tight! Too tight! Head explodes

Star: covered in gore Yay! Today must be Fookfook! The Tameranian festival of exploding heads!

And so, our story ends. Finally, I'm getting tired of this. Good night!

Màs y Menos approve this liver!

Màs y Menos: Sì!

The

End!


End file.
